And The Reason Is You
by kdhorserider
Summary: What if Jacob never came to Bella, asking her to figure out what he was. What if he did go to see Bella, but Bella never saw him? Now in BPOV as well. Two-Shot Songfic
1. And The Reason Is You

**A one-shot in Jacob's POV after he ignores Bella. He does show up at her window that night, but she never sees. Song-fic**

**The Reason-Hoobastank**

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Standing there, I looked into her window, devastated. She laved on her bed, crying her eyes out. How could I do this to a poor, innocent girl? I wished somehow to change all that, to take her into my arms and tell her that I would always be there for her. But I can't, and I never will be able to.

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

I didn't choose this life. It chose me, and how I wish it didn't, for I could still be there for you if this never happened.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

I reached into my back pocket, taking out the crumpled letter for her. If I were to leave her, at least I would let her know that I was sorry, and that I didn't want to.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Ever since I met you, I have been a better person, and all I have done in your time of need is throw you down harder. All the bad luck in the world seems to be bestowed upon me, except for the luck that led me to meeting you.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

As I watched her fall asleep, I thought of how I was going to be able to move on, and get over her. Realization hit me hard, like a tidal wave. I wasn't going to be able to move on, and I had to live with that pain.

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

Even in your sleep you wear a frown on your face, and sobs occasionally break through your full lips.

_And be the one that catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

The only thing I can take away from this is that I am not the only one that hurt her. Maybe _he _should see her now, see all the pain that _he_ caused her. I just wish that I could stop the pain inflicted on her, and be her sun once again.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Creaking her window open, I placed the letter on her dresser, before turning from her, to leave her life, for good.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

**Dear Bella, **

**I am sorry, what I became is too dangerous for you to be around. I am no good for you. The only thing I don't regret about leaving you is knowing that you still have Charlie. He will be there for you. Be good, be safe, for me.**

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

**Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.**

**Your Personal Sun,**

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

**Jacob**

_And the reason is you_


	2. That's What You Get

**I was asked to continue this story, so I am adding Bella's POV. Take in mind that this never happened in the book, so Bella is OOC**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this earlier. I don't own Twilight or the songs.**

**That's What You Get-Paramore**

* * *

_No sir, well I don't want to be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, to take a seat were settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

What did I do wrong? The two people, other than my family, that I have ever truly cared about left me. Was I not good enough to be vampire material? Was I too glum to have my own personal sun?

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why?_

_All the possibilities…_

_Well I was wrong_

I thought Jacob was helping me move along in life, but now it only seems as if he was just toying me. This was one of the thoughts that ran through my head as I cried my heart out.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa…_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

I fell asleep to the sound of my irregular heartbeat. All I could dream about was Jacob and _Him_. Apparently there is nobody in this world that I can ever trust.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when your not here._

'_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try… holding on to silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

I tried to get rid of the memories of _Him_, but your memories still remain and now there is nobody left to help me clean up the big mess that I call my heart. Why didn't I learn the first time?

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa…_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

I woke in the morning, trying to rid myself of all emotions, all thoughts, everything. That failed miserably when I spotted a note on my dresser. I groggily got up to retrieve the mysterious crumpled note.

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)_

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start…Start, hey!_

**Dear Bella,**

**I am sorry, what I became is too dangerous for you to be around. I am no good for you. The only thing I don't regret about leaving you is knowing that you still have Charlie. He will be there for you. Be good, be safe, for me.**

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

A sob ripped through me as I felt the hole in my stomach open up wider than ever before. He used _His_ words in that vile letter!

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

**Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.**

**Your Personal Sun,**

**Jacob**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa…_

I can't promise anybody anything, never again. I am mad at you Jacob, and nothing that you can do will fix it now!

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

I sat back down on my bed and curled up into a ball, refusing to let anybody in, ever again.

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._


End file.
